


Snowfall

by mrtvejpes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Changki Are Stranded Alone Together During a Snowstorm, Christmas, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, I Need a Tag for Consensual Spanking in the Snow, Implied Sexual Content, Just Boys Being Awkward Around Other Boys, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Humor, Spanking, This Is Quite Literally A Script, Top Yoo Kihyun, Very Badly Executed Plans, changki, minor showho, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes
Summary: CHARACTERS:Im Changkyun, a supple youthYoo Kihyun, pining hardSon Hyunwoo, Kihyun's victimLee Hoseok, Hyunwoo's better halfLee Minhyuk, the one who owns the placeLee Jooheon and Chae Hyungwon, his muses





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> For baby bonfire B.

CHARACTERS:

Im Changkyun, a supple youth

Yoo Kihyun, pining hard

Son Hyunwoo, Kihyun's victim

Lee Hoseok, Hyunwoo's better half

Lee Minhyuk, the one who owns the place

Lee Jooheon and Chae Hyungwon, his muses

 

 

 

ACT I

 

SCENE I

The world has turned silver. Everything shimmers. More silver is falling as we speak to cover roads and roofs and black and grey junipers. It's been snowing for days. Windows are rime-licked. You get it.

The Lee family cabin looks deserted. But it isn't. There are three people inside. Changkyun, a boy of nineteen; Hyunwoo, a sturdy but heart-meltingly nice hunk; and a particularly pissy Kihyun.

Hyunwoo looks out of the window.

 

HYUNWOO: It's snowing.

 

 

 

PROLOGUE I

One week before the winter break.

Thus, one week before Scene I.

Changkyun's bedroom. It's dark and it needs to be aired. Now. Like, yesterday was too late. The Smiths posters hangs above the bed ironically. A waifu pillow lies on the bed unironically. The computer is on.

Nobody has told Changkyun that having his crush as a screensaver could be considered going a tad overboard. Hyunwoo doesn't question the screensaver. He thinks it's neat. It adds colour to Changkyun's otherwise colourless room. He supposes it's nice that Kihyun wears his hair dyed. It could have been worse.

Across from Hyunwoo, Changkyun folds himself in a chair so tight that his knees are right under his chin.

Hyunwoo sighs.

 

HYUNWOO: Stop looking so gloomy. Everything's going according to your... er, plan.

CHANGKYUN: I know. I'm just nervous.

HYUNWOO: Why?

CHANGKYUN: What if he changes his mind now that Hoseok is sick and Minhyuk with his harem have decided not to go?

HYUNWOO: I doubt that.

CHANGKYUN: Or worse. What if he actually tags along and we spend some time together and he finds out?

HYUNWOO: Finds out what?

CHANGKYUN: That I have the fattest crush on him, obviously.

HYUNWOO: (dryly) I doubt that.

 

Changkyun folds himself tighter.

 

CHANGKYUN: Hyung, he really can't know. It would kill me. He can't find out.

HYUNWOO: Which part? That the whole trip is just an excuse for the two of you to hang out, or that you like him?

CHANGKYUN: (darkly) Listen.

HYUNWOO: (oblivious to Changkyun's darkness) I'm listening.

CHANGKYUN: We do not speak of the L-I-K-E thing here, capish?

HYUNWOO: But you do. Like him.

CHANGKYUN: Duh.

HYUNWOO: But... he can't know?

CHANGKYUN: (emphatically) Duh.

HYUNWOO: And I'm supposed to go with you guys and third wheel you so he doesn't notice your fat crush.

CHANGKYUN: The fattest crush.

HYUNWOO: I'm lost.

CHANGKYUN: That's another part of my plan.

HYUNWOO: Me being lost?

CHANGKYUN: You _getting_ lost. When the right time comes.

HYUNWOO: Oh.

CHANGKYUN: You have a very important role.

HYUNWOO: I'm honoured.

CHANGKYUN: I need you to pay proper attention now, daddy.

HYUNWOO: Stop ruining that word for me.

CHANGKYUN: I hear you, dadcakes. But _my plan_. (he pauses dramatically) You know Kihyun. He would get suspicious real quick if I was the only one to show up at the cabin with him, which is why I'm bringing you along. But I can't have you third wheeling us the whole time, so you will conveniently disappear right before the the avalanche.

 

Sweating, Hyunwoo shifts in his seat.

 

HYUNWOO: What avalanche? Changkyun, what did you do?

CHANGKYUN: I'm flattered you think that I can literally move mountains, but it's not a matter what I did or didn't do. I just regularly listen to the news, you know, like a responsible citizen, and I heard something very interesting the other day. There's supposed to be an avalanche two weeks from now in Gangwon.

HYUNWOO: In Gangwon? But that's where we're headed – oh.

 

A smile thins Changkyun's lips.

 

 

 

PROLOGUE II

Korean National University of Arts. Four days before the winter break.

Thus, four days before Scene I.

A light touch falls on Hyunwoo's shoulder. He instinctively reaches behind to lay his hand on Hoseok's hip, but finds said hip considerably more slender. He turns his head to gape.

His gaze meets Kihyun, whose tiny face is scrunched up in an even pissier expression than usual.

Hyunwoo suddenly wishes he didn't have a hand.

 

HYUNWOO: I thought you were Hoseok.

KIHYUN: I can feel that.

HYUNWOO: (with both hands safely in his pockets) Sorry about that. Did you need something?

KIHYUN: Yes.

 

Silence.

 

HYUNWOO: Yes?

KIHYUN: You. Have. To. Help. Me.

 

Hyunwoo scans the smaller guy up and down. He frowns a little.

There is no way Yoo Kihyun just asked him for help.

 

HYUNWOO: Are you dying?

KIHYUN: Almost.

HYUNWOO: Wait, really?

KIHYUN: No. Will you help me out, or not?

HYUNWOO: Well, yes. Yes, of course. What can I do for you?

KIHYUN: Don't third wheel us.

HYUNWOO: Come again?

KIHYUN: When we're all in Minhyuk's cabin. Don't third wheel me and Changkyun. I heard that Seok is down with the flu and I blackmailed Minhyuk into staying at home this time around, which means Jooheon and Hyungwon are going to pass on the whole trip as well. That leaves the three of us – you, me, and Changkyun. (quietly) I won't hesitate, Hyunwoo.

HYUNWOO: I... Sorry, did you just say that you blackmailed Minhyuk into not spending the holiday _at his own cabin_?

KIHYUN: I just told you that I won't hesitate.

 

It's December, but that isn't the reason why Hyunwoo shivers. Hoseok often tells him that it's always the tiny ones, and Hyunwoo must admit that his boyfriend is absolutely right, as always.

 

HYUNWOO: I'm not sure that I get you.

KIHYUN: What is there not to get?

HYUNWOO: Do you perhaps... excuse me if I'm wrong, but do you _perhaps_... have a fat crush on Changkyun?

KIHYUN: (in an ominous whisper) The fattest.

HYUNWOO: Oh, boy.

KIHYUN: Yes. So. I would appreciate if you could, like, not go at all.

HYUNWOO: I already promised Changkyun that I would, though.

 

Kihyun glares. His small nostrils flare. Hyunwoo feels like he has just mortally disappointed and offended his mother.

 

HYUNWOO: I could... I could maybe piss off before the avalanche.

KIHYUN: What avalanche.

HYUNWOO: Oh, boy.

KIHYUN: Listen, it doesn't matter. I just need you to not hang around me and Changkyun too much. Can you do that for me?

HYUNWOO: I... suppose.

KIHYUN: I would really appreciate it.

HYUNWOO: Alright. Alright, man.

KIHYUN: You're going to help me, then? You're going to mind your business when all three of us are at Minhyuk's?

HYUNWOO: (cautiously) Sounds doable.

KIHYUN: So I can count on you?

HYUNWOO: Well. Yes. Unless you have ill intentions with Changkyun.

KIHYUN: I have all kinds of intentions, but none of them are ill.

 

Hyunwoo squints.

Kihyun squints back.

Sensing his eyes water, Hyunwoo steps down and stops squinting.

 

HYUNWOO: You're going to confess, then?

KIHYUN: Hell, no.

HYUNWOO: What?

KIHYUN: I'm not confessing. Ever.

 

Hyunwoo stares and then shakes his head a little to get rid of the single most massive deja vu of his life. It doesn't work.

 

HYUNWOO: But Changkyun –

KIHYUN: No.

HYUNWOO: But he –

KIHYUN: Nope.

HYUNWOO: I'm trying to tell you –

KIHYUN: If you breathe a single word to him. If you as much as look at Changkyun funny when I'm next to him. If you ever in your life try to tell him what we just talked about.

 

There is this terrifying thing about Yoo Kihyun.

He never needs to finish his threats.

 

HYUNWOO: (resigned) Okay.

 

 

 

SCENE II

Kihyun lodges in the upper floor of the cabin. His and Hyunwoo's assigned bedroom is tidier than it was when all three of them first arrived and unpacked their things. Changkyun sleeps across the hallway.

It's quiet in the room. Hyunwoo and Changkyun are downstairs.

Kihyun is alone. He's been alone for the past three days, mostly. And even when he isn't alone, he's as silent as snow. He has spoken exactly one word to Hyunwoo and exactly zero words in Changkyun's direction ever since their arrival three days ago.

Frustrated, Kihyun paces back and forth. The radio is on, whizzing and cracking. Kihyun spins a remote control in his hand, presses a button, and begins to listen to a local broadcasting station as he walks to and fro across the bedroom.

More cracking from the radio. More rasping and rattling sounds. Kihyun scowls at the thing. Then he scowls harder at a small terrarium sitting on a desk in Hyunwoo's half of the bedroom. There are three Madagascar hissing cockroaches inside the terrarium. Amongst the three of them, the cockroaches are more commonly known as Hyunwoo's babies.

Kihyun isn't surprised that Hyunwoo has a focused, creepy side to him. The guy is a Gemini, for fuck's sake.

The radio snaps and for several seconds, Kihyun can hear every word that the duo of announcers says.

The corners of his mouth quiver in a long-awaited, tight smile.

 

KIHYUN: (deeply vindicated) Finally.

 

He turns the radio off. He darts one dubious look at Hyunwoo's pet roaches as they crawl inside the terrarium. He gets an idea.

Kihyun does something very, very despicable then, shivers, and leaves the bedroom. He takes long-legged strides downstairs, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

 

 

 

SCENE III

The sound of soft footsteps reaches the kitchen. Changkyun looks away from the stove where Hyunwoo involuntarily flexes while making pancakes.

Turning back as well, Hyunwoo blindly jerks the pan he's holding and manages to impeccably flip the flap of sizzling pancake dough around. He's wearing a pink-hemmed apron, the kind that has a pair of apple-round tits printed on the front. (Well, Hyunwoo is not the one to question Minhyuk's sense of fashion.)

A single drop of oil falls on Hyunwoo's fake tits. Changkyun notices it even though he's trying to capture the exact moment that Kihyun walks in.

 

CHANGKYUN: (in a blue-hemmed apron which has a hairy male chest printed on it) Careful, hyung.

 

Kihyun pussyfoots in. Wavering in the doorframe, he takes a deep breath, smelling the warmed up oil and sweet dough. His nostrils flare a little. Changkyun wants to die. The brief flash of bliss leaves Kihyun's face the second he sees the peculiarly dressed duo.

After that, he turns wry. He eyes them both with utter judgement.

He shall never not find the sight of Hyunwoo with melon-like breasts exasperating.

 

KIHYUN: Hyunwoo. A word.

HYUNWOO: I'm in the middle of something.

KIHYUN: Yes. Yes, you are.

 

It is suddenly ten degrees chillier in the cosy kitchen.

 

HYUNWOO: (towards Changkyun) Keep an eye on these. Don't let them burn.

 

Changkyun throws a glance at Kihyun and back at Hyunwoo before he nods. He's sad as fuck, and all of a sudden he wouldn't mind listening to The Smiths unironically. He grabs the pan and throws another look over his shoulder.

Of course, Kihyun is looking anywhere but at Changkyun and his very graphic apron.

Hyunwoo walks out of the kitchen, followed closely by Kihyun.

 

KIHYUN: Take off the horrid thing.

HYUNWOO: (a tad hurt) You told me to wear this one so I don't prance around with more man tits on my man tits.

KIHYUN: Take it off.

 

From the kitchen:

 

CHANGKYUN: Should I take mine off, too?

KIHYUN: No!

 

The tips of Kihyun's ears may or may not be on fire. He pushes Hyunwoo towards the staircase.

 

 

 

SCENE IV

Kihyun and Hyunwoo stand in their shared bedroom.

 

HYUNWOO: That was very suave of you.

KIHYUN: Shush.

HYUNWOO: I shall shush when you tell Changkyun about your crush.

KIHYUN: (pierces Hyunwoo with a glare) Which will be never. Changkyun doesn't know anything, right? You haven't told him anything about the plan?

 

Weary, Hyunwoo once more separates “Kihyun's Grand Plan” from “Changkyun's Grand Plan” in his head although they are, frustratingly, the very same fucking plan.

 

HYUNWOO: He's still in the dark.

KIHYUN: Very well. Sit down. I have great news.

 

Hyunwoo sits down. He folds his hands in his lap. Across from him, Kihyun takes a seat just as politely, if more strung.

The pause Kihyun deliberately makes is heavy with a sense of victory.

At last, he whispers.

 

KIHYUN: There's supposed to be an avalanche.

HYUNWOO: And?

KIHYUN: You're not listening. It's _happening_. It's not just a threat anymore. It's going down tonight.

HYUNWOO: I see. That's swell.

 

Naturally, Hyunwoo does not tell Kihyun that he already knows. Changkyun was monitoring the news the whole morning and he kept Hyunwoo updated while Kihyun was sulking here, upstairs, doing Kihyun things.

 

KIHYUN: (patiently) Once the avalanche comes crashing down, we'll be cut off. We will have to stay here.

 

Outside, wind howls.

 

KIHYUN: And we will. Stay here.

 

The wind howls louder.

 

KIHYUN: Without you.

 

Hyunwoo is not a petty man. But he really thinks the apron looked kind of neat on him.

 

HYUNWOO: So you... truly want me to take the car and leave?

KIHYUN: (beaming) Exactly.

HYUNWOO: And abandon Changkyun here, in your claws?

KIHYUN: They are very clean claws.

HYUNWOO: I'm not sure I should do that. After all, as the oldest and most responsible –

KIHYUN: I thought you might say this.

 

Dramatically slow, Kihyun rises. He approaches Hyunwoo's night stand, which is eerily empty. There is something missing there. Something –

 

KIHYUN: I'm holding your pet roaches hostage.

HYUNWOO: You – no... Oh, no.

KIHYUN: Oh, yes.

HYUNWOO: Kihyun, you didn't.

KIHYUN: (smiles)

HYUNWOO: What have you done to Shownu and Wonho?

KIHYUN: They are safe and sound. (pause) For now. (another pause) And they shall stay that way as long as you follow our plan.

HYUNWOO: You godless, godless man.

KIHYUN: The choice is yours, hyung.

HYUNWOO: You absolute animal.

KIHYUN: (breezily) Either you pack your things and leave me and Changkyun alone –

HYUNWOO: You Elusa Traitor!

KIHYUN: – or I might accidentally forget your pets somewhere in the snow when I walk them.

HYUNWOO: Accidentally.

KIHYUN: Yes. It could happen. I'm told I'm quite clumsy.

HYUNWOO: Right.

KIHYUN: So. We don't want to see little Shownu and little Wonho freeze to death, do we?

HYUNWOO: (with a soft sob) We don't.

 

An evil cackle ripples through the otherwise silent cabin. Downstairs, Changkyun stops in his tracks and looks at the ceiling.

 

CHANGKYUN: I wonder what he's laughing about so cutely.

 

 

 

SCENE V

Swaying his legs, Changkyun watches as Kihyun serves the pancakes and prepares a kettle of strong, sweetened tea. It's laced with cinnamon and honey and milk and Changkyun feels very cosy.

He also feels rather shy, thus the leg swaying.

Both boys are avoiding eye contact at all costs. They do not speak. The only sounds that carry through the hushed room are the tinkle of tableware and, occasionally, a particularly brave interjection.

Kihyun sits across from Changkyun.

It's snowing heavier now.

 

KIHYUN and CHANGKYUN: (at the same time) Hyunwoo went –

 

Both of them stop short. Their hearts speed up because of the fright, thumping like wet snowflakes against a window.

Neither of them lets his anxiety become obvious. Changkyun is especially good at maintaining a poker face. But Kihyun is a faster thinker. He politely beckons Changkyun to finish. He realizes there is a slight possibility that Hyunwoo told Changkyun a different excuse, just to fuck with Kihyun back, and it would do no good to blurt and make the younger boy suspicious.

He has no idea that Changkyun is currently praying that Kihyun didn't see Hyunwoo cram his luggage in the truck of the car.

 

CHANGKYUN: He went to buy groceries. We are running out of... (he panics)

KIHYUN: (panics as well) Toilet paper!

CHANGKYUN: Yeah! I used, like, a whole fuck ton this morning! Whew.

 

Silence. Kihyun feels utterly silly. His ears blush. It would be more visible in the pale white kitchen if his hair wasn't so vibrant, already painting him in soft peachy colours.

Across from him, Changkyun wonders whether Kihyun will ever not associate him with toilet paper, and his butthole with excessive excreting.

 

KIHYUN: He'll probably be gone till late evening. Maybe even later than that. It isn't easy to drive through a snowstorm like this.

CHANGKYUN: Did you tell him to be careful?

KIHYUN: (lies) Of course.

 

Changkyun unconsciously cracks a small smile which sets Kihyun's chest and fists on fire. He turns to glower at a can of whipped cream.

In a little while, Changkyun's smiles disappears.

They continue to eat wordlessly until the plates are clean.

 

SCENE VI

It's getting darker and darker.

Despite Kihyun and Changkyun's individual efforts to breach the silence that stretches between them at all times, neither has been successful so far. They roam around awkwardly. More often than not, they're not even in the same room.

Changkyun is eating away his depression. He has two sweaters on, the chunkier of which gives him adorable sweater paws. There are no pancakes left. Instead of proper food, Changkyun is feasting on a half-empty jar of Nutella. He sighs. It's the only nut he's gonna get.

The door creaks open. Kihyun interrupts Changkyun's self-pity session. He stops and stares at the younger boy, whose mouth is currently stuffed.

If Changkyun didn't have his eyebrow pierced, he would look like a toddler with his hand in the cookie jar.

Except it's a Nutella jar.

 

KIHYUN: (suddenly breathless) You're stunning.

CHANGKYUN: What?

KIHYUN: I said your nose is running.

CHANGKYUN: Oh.

 

He wipes his nose with his sweater paws. Kihyun is distantly aware that the sight should make him feel at least a little bit grossed out.

Tough shit, though. He has it bad.

It just makes him feel fond.

 

KIHYUN: Put the jar away. I'll cook something for you.

CHANGKYUN: For real?

KIHYUN: Yes. You need something nutritious.

 

Changkyun puts the jar up.

 

CHANGKYUN: Nut-ritious.

 

Kihyun is distantly aware that the pun should make him feel at least a little bit grossed out.

He's out of luck this time as well. He really, really has it bad.

Still, he tries to remain strict on the outside.

 

KIHYUN: No.

CHANGKYUN: (sniffs)

 

With more purpose than bravado, Kihyun strolls towards him.

 

KIHYUN: What do you want to eat tonight?

CHANGKYUN: You.

KIHYUN: Excuse me?

CHANGKYUN: Stew.

 

Stew it is.

 

 

 

SCENE VII

Stranded.

 

CHANGKYUN: Have you seen that big ass snowdrift? I don't think Hyunwoo is going to make it back anytime soon.

KIHYUN: I'm so very sorry to hear that.

 

It is all they say for now. Kihyun's walnut chin makes a brief appearance as he tries to think of something witty and potentially disarming to say. He discovers that his head is empty around Changkyun.

Brooding, he gives up first and returns to his bedroom.

Changkyun eventually does the same. He is “gloomy as shit,” as Minhyuk would say.

He misses The Smiths.

He also misses Kihyun's walnut chin. He thinks about it while he nestles.

Moonshine pours in through a single window. It sparkles. The floor is half indigo, half silver.

It keeps snowing. If Changkyun lifted himself up onto his elbows, he would be able to see the snowed-in driveway.

He wonders idly if he's made a great mistake. For all he knows, Kihyun might hate him.

 

CHANGKYUN: Bullshit.

 

For all he knows, Kihyun might be straight.

 

CHANGKYUN: Shit.

 

There is a knock on the door. Changkyun jolts up and stares at it.

 

CHANGKYUN: Yeah?

KIHYUN: (quietly from behind the door) Good night.

CHANGKYUN: (voice breaking) Good night!

 

Ears pricked up, Changkyun listens as the footsteps fade away. He half hopes Kihyun would come back.

He doesn't.

Eventually, Changkyun lies back down. His heart is thumping. It takes him a long while to calm down and an even longer while to fall asleep.

He dreams about Kihyun coming inside.

 

 

 

ACT II

 

SCENE I

Snowflakes fall faster than the windshield wiper can rub them away. Hyunwoo keeps the thing on throughout the whole ride from the cabin to the city anyway, listening to its constant squeak.

It is already deep after nightfall when Hyunwoo parks in front of a line of skyscrapers. He turns the engine off. He reaches behind and pats the back seat. He lovingly cups a mesh bag full of tangerines. He bought them for Hoseok to chase away the flu.

Doing that little jock guy jog, Hyunwoo crosses the distance between the car and the building. He steps into the elevator. The way up is long. A single light bulb hangs above his head and it flickers faintly the whole time. Hyunwoo looks as impassive as ever.

He gets off on the eleventh floor. Unlocks the door. He stares at the key in his hand for a bit because he remembers Hoseok's shy grin when he gave it to Hyunwoo in a small box.

He pushes the door open.

 

HYUNWOO: I'm home.

 

He doesn't expect an answer. It's late. Hoseok should be asleep.

But of course, he isn't. He appears in the corridor cocooned in a fleece blanket, eyes round. His nose is swollen and pink. He looks so lovely that Hyunwoo forgets about the key, the tangerines, and even his own misery. He stops for a second to stare.

 

HYUNWOO: (softer) I'm home.

 

It wouldn't be Hoseok if he didn't run directly to his boyfriend, or rather if he didn't waddle towards him. He loses the blanket on the way. He hops into Hyunwoo's arms.

The tangerines scatter over the floor.

 

HOSEOK: What are you doing here? You should have called! Don't come closer, you'll get sick!

 

He says that as he snuggles against Hyunwoo and sniffs his neck. It takes them a while to stop drowning in each other's eyes. Specifically, they are interrupted by a particularly nasty sneeze. Hoseok covers his mouth. He sheepishly looks away. He notices the tangerines and points to them.

 

HOSEOK: Those are for me?

HYUNWOO: Yes. You need vitamins.

HOSEOK: Did you come back all the way from the cabin just to bring me vitamins?

HYUNWOO: And to make sure you're getting a good night's sleep. Off to bed with you.

HOSEOK: He barely walks in and he already wants me in bed...

HYUNWOO: Yes, tucked in and sweaty.

HOSEOK: (smiles)

HYUNWOO: (flushes)

HOSEOK: So... are you joining me?

HYUNWOO: That's very tempting, but I think that at least one of us should stay flu-free.

HOSEOK: Then I guess it's the couch for you.

HYUNWOO: I'm already used to being exiled.

 

Hyunwoo puts Hoseok down. Before he can bend down to pick up the tangerines, suddenly it's him who's being lifted up. Hoseok grins at him.

Even when weakened like this, he could easily toss Hyunwoo around if he chose to. Hyunwoo is grateful that Hoseok rarely tosses him. He prefers to be carried gently.

Which is what Hoseok does. With glazed eyes, he gazes up at Hyunwoo as he hauls him to the bedroom. There is a moderately sized bed by the door and a nice snazzy couch under the window, right in front of an ugly-looking but blazing radiator.

Hoseok lets go of Hyunwoo bit by bit, easing the massive man down. When they are both standing firmly on their feet, Hoseok tugs Hyunwoo towards the bed. He crawls in and burrows himself into a pile of blankets.

Hyunwoo carefully sits at the edge of the bed. He presses an open palm over Hoseok's forehead to check his temperature. Hoseok sighs out at the cool touch, and the sound is a little too content for Hyunwoo's opinion. He notes that Hoseok's skin is burning, but it's nowhere near as bad as when he was leaving.

He furrows his eyebrows a little. He shouldn't have left at all.

Hesitating for a bit, he leans in and presses a chaste peck on Hoseok's forehead.

 

HOSEOK: That was very daring of you.

HYUNWOO: Was it?

HOSEOK: For a boyfriend? No. For someone who claims that he doesn't want my cooties? Yes.

 

Shifting in his seat awkwardly, Hyunwoo realizes that he hasn't taken his coat off yet, hasn't picked up the tangerines, and that he wants Hoseok a little too much to stay so close to him, cooties and all.

 

HYUNWOO: I'll make you some tea.

HOSEOK: Not so fast. You still haven't told me why you're back so soon. It's obviously not to give me a good dicking.

HYUNWOO: (chokes)

HOSEOK: Weren't you guys supposed to stay there for ten days?

 

One might say that Hyunwoo suddenly suffers from selective mutism.

 

HOSEOK: Well?

HYUNWOO: (is quiet)

HOSEOK: Come on.

HYUNWOO: (is aggressively quiet)

HOSEOK: Out with it before I snap.

HYUNWOO: Please, don't snap at me. I've had enough of that.

 

Strangely, Hyunwoo's manly voice cracks the tiniest bit. Hoseok peers at him.

 

HOSEOK: Someone snapped at you? Who was it? Nobody snaps at my baby.

HYUNWOO: (whispering bitterly) Except for your daddy.

HOSEOK: First of all, Kihyun may be my daddy, but only spiritually. And second of all, not even my daddy is allowed to hurt my baby.

 

Hoseok reaches up and cups his big, beefy boyfriend's face. His hands smell like menthol and medicine and protein powder.

Now it's not only Hyunwoo's voice that cracks. It's his resolve.

Comfortably cupped, he snitches on Kihyun and Changkyun.

 

HYUNWOO: ...And then they made me leave before the avalanche comes. After being mean to me. Both of them. I mean, each of them, on their own. Well, Changkyunnie wasn't really mean, but Kihyun, he – he – Hoseok, he stole our children.

HOSEOK: (gasps)

HYUNWOO: Yes, I know. Our little Shownu and little Wonho –

HOSEOK: Love, you...

 

It's suddenly quiet. Hyunwoo shifts uncomfortably.

 

HYUNWOO: Me – what?

HOSEOK: You...

HYUNWOO: What? What have _I_ done?

HOSEOK: Are you telling me that Kihyun and Changkyun have the fattest crush on each other?

HYUNWOO: Yes, but did you hear that part about them being mean to me and holding our babies hostage?

HOSEOK: Wait. Hold the heck up. Kihyun _owned up_ to liking Changkyun? And Changkyun actually likes him back? Like, _like_ likes him?

HYUNWOO: Well, yes, but –

HOSEOK: And they both came up with the same plan so they could hang out together at Minhyuk's?

HYUNWOO: Baby... I think you are missing the point here.

HOSEOK: Oh my god, they are so sweet.

HYUNWOO: What.

HOSEOK: (squeals)

HYUNWOO: But baby! I was blackmailed and thrown out!

HOSEOK: Don't talk to me, I'm emotional. I'm trying to imagine them in wedding suits.

HYUNWOO: Hoseok, our children!

HOSEOK: Yes, I know, our children are getting married!

 

Out of the blue, they both sort of stop. Hyunwoo squints at Hoseok. Hoseok squints at Hyunwoo. Neither of them is very good at squinting.

But Hoseok is a little better.

 

HOSEOK: Baby...

HYUNWOO: (gulps) Yes?

HOSEOK: You _did_ tell them that they like each other back, right?

HYUNWOO: Er.

HOSEOK: Did you?

HYUNWOO: I...

HOSEOK: (stares)

HYUNWOO: Was I supposed to do that?

 

Despite his sore throat, Hoseok screeches.

 

 

 

SCENE II

A bleak sunrise gives way to sunlight. The sun is pale. Its rays drown the cabin grounds in shimmers and glimmers. Kihyun stands by the window, following falling snowflakes with a calm gaze. He revels in the purity of the view. The walls around him are white. The snow before him is white. His own hands are white. White, white, white tones surround him, except for –

 

CHANGKYUN: Morning, hyung.

 

– the black of Changkyun's eyes.

 

KIHYUN: Good morning.

CHANGKYUN: Something smells nice.

KIHYUN: I... made early Christmas cookies.

CHANGKYUN: Oh my god, hubby.

KIHYUN: Excuse me?

CHANGKYUN: I said I'm getting chubby.

KIHYUN: Only where it matters.

 

Flushed in the face, Kihyun cringes at himself. He cringes so hard that he has to whirl around and pretend he's busy arranging the cookies on a plate.

He completely misses Changkyun's thoughtful expression.

Like a cat, Changkyun sneaks behind Kihyun. He does it to smell the cookies, but he takes a deep whiff of Kihyun's cologne instead. He almost turns into a sad pile of half-melted snow slush on the spot.

He finds out that Kihyun smells like crisply clean bed sheets, cinnamon, and Jo Malone London. The small, sleek, black one. The one Changkyun couldn't afford even if he sold his soul, or other, more physical parts of himself.

 

CHANGKYUN: Holy shit.

 

Kihyun puffs out his chest. He is under the impression that Changkyun is praising his culinary skills, which never fails to tickle his ego. He suavely maneuvers the plate into Changkyun's clumsy grasp.

 

KIHYUN: Right?

CHANGKYUN: I think I'm gonna cry.

KIHYUN: (extremely chuffed) Coffee or cocoa?

 

This is Changkyun's chance to shine and look mature in Kihyun's eyes.

 

CHANGKYUN: Coffee.

KIHYUN: With sugar and cream?

CHANGKYUN: (visibly choked) ...Yes, please.

 

Kihyun makes coffee. He is so preoccupied with impressing Changkyun that he doesn't even notice the younger boy still hovers right behind him, sniffing.

Which is why Kihyun almost jumps out of his skin when Changkyun speaks up approximately ten centimetres away from his ear.

 

CHANGKYUN: D'you reckon that hyung will try to get back here and get us out, or do you think he's already at home?

KIHYUN: (under his breath) If he comes back, I'm breaking his dick.

CHANGKYUN: What was that?

KIHYUN: He's probably with Hoseok already since that big baby is sick.

CHANGKYUN: True. (pauses) Must be nice. To have someone to come back to.

 

They look at each other. They look away.

Outside the window, an icicle falls and shatters into a million pieces.

 

 

 

SCENE III

Nothing new. Changkyun and Kihyun spend the day inside the cabin. Restless. Closed off. Creeping around to either seek each other out, or avoid any type of contact altogether.

Kihyun sacrifices his pride and decides to call Hoseok for help and ask him how to spark a conversation with a cute guy, but there's no signal. His pride is saved, but his heart is not.

Hours go by.

Kihyun starts tidying up the bedroom out of boredom. And then, since cleaning always takes him to a completely separate plane of existence, he continues cleaning until it gets dark.

The sky is positively inky when Kihyun reaches the unlit living room and finds Changkyun bent over by the fireplace. A warm, happy fire is illuminating his deep-set features. Other than that, the room swims in shades of blue.

The crackle of the fire calms Kihyun down in an instant. He lets his arms hang down limply at his sides. He clears his throat.

Changkyun's flips around. He calls out, a little too glad, a little too warm.

 

CHANGKYUN: Hyung!

KIHYUN: Er – hi.

 

Each cringes at himself.

Kihyun is faster to recover.

 

KIHYUN: Were you cold?

CHANGKYUN: Yeah. Kinda. Yep.

KIHYUN: You should have called me. I would have taken care of the fire.

CHANGKYUN: 'S alright. It was nothing.

KIHYUN: Are you sure?

CHANGKYUN: Yep. Hyunwoo has left some chopped wood on the veranda, I just threw it in.

 

He motions to the fireplace.

Kihyun inexplicably wishes that these were the dark ages, and that his only worry was keeping the fire burning and keeping Changkyun warm, the latter preferably not just thanks to his fire-keeping skills.

Speaking of fire. That thought definitely strikes some sparks in his belly.

They sit on a sofa in front of the fireplace. The space between them would fit another person. A Hyunwoo-sized person. Sighing, Kihyun puts his feet closer to the hearth, like a tired dad. Changkyun sits with his legs folded.

The fire burns.

 

CHANGKYUN: (suddenly) This isn't what you were expecting, right?

KIHYUN: What do you mean?

CHANGKYUN: This whole trip. It isn't really what you signed up for, is it? The whole squad was supposed to be here and – and it was supposed to be fun.

KIHYUN: I'm having fun.

CHANGKYUN: Man, I can see that. You're in stitches.

 

Kihyun's tiny face scrunches up in an even tinier scowl.

 

KIHYUN: I will let you know that I haven't had so much fun in ages.

CHANGKYUN: I didn't know that cleaning, cooking, and taking care of my annoying ass was such a kick for you.

KIHYUN: Well, it is.

 

They pause.

 

CHANGKYUN: But you were expecting parties and alcohol and snowball fights.

KIHYUN: Yeah, I hate those.

CHANGKYUN: For real? I mean, you're _Kihyun_ , so I guess you're not that into getting wasted and stuff, but –

KIHYUN: And what is that supposed to mean – _you're Kihyun_?

CHANGKYUN: Well, you're all... Victorian and shit.

KIHYUN: Victorian and shit.

CHANGKYUN: Yeah, you're all proper and shit.

KIHYUN: Proper and shit.

CHANGKYUN: Yeah.

KIHYUN: Well, shit.

 

Changkyun snorts. A dark glow colours Kihyun's cheeks, but it's too dim to see.

 

KIHYUN: See. We're having fun.

CHANGKYUN: (wheezes) Sure we are.

KIHYUN: (oblivious) So. No need for alcohol or the other guys.

CHANGKYUN: I wouldn't say no to alcohol, though.

KIHYUN: But I would and _will_ say no to _you_ drinking alcohol.

CHANGKYUN: You're not my dad.

KIHYUN: We'll see about that. (freezes)

 

Now, Changkyun's chubby cock doesn't get hard. It doesn't. But it swells a little in size, more with the echo of Kihyun's words _right there_ than an actual rush of blood. It's as though Kihyun's voice hums through him, numbing the flesh.

The head of his cock chafes over his briefs as he shifts in place, and suddenly he wants nothing but to shift again.

He opens his mouth to speak. Kihyun briskly springs up from the couch.

 

KIHYUN: Let's watch something. A movie. Yes.

 

Changkyun opens his mouth one more time. Nothing comes out. He's too aroused to argue. He watches pitifully as Kihyun kneels down in front of the TV cabinet and almost disappears inside it. All Changkyun can see of him is his bent back and the nape of his neck.

He wonders what it would be like – to press close to Kihyun and rub his cock against the small, warm body before him.

Too aroused to even exist, Changkyun lets Kihyun rummage through the cabinet in relative silence. Kihyun can't see anything inside the cabinet's wooden depths, and it becomes obvious after he reappears with a victorious “Ah!” and a VHS cassette clasped in his hands. Darkness is the only reason anyone would be holding _Catwoman_ in the firelight like a relic.

Anyone except perhaps Changkyun, because Halle Berry makes his bisexual butthole quiver.

Kihyun notices the title. His lovely face falls.

As for Changkyun, he'd gladly watch even one of Minhyuk's homemade porn tapes if it meant watching it with Kihyun.

So he pipes up.

 

CHANGKYUN: How did you know, hyung? This one's my favourite.

KIHYUN: ...It is?

CHANGKYUN: Yeah. I've seen it like six times.

 

Stoned beyond recognition. But he doesn't think that bit is necessary to mention.

While Kihyun shuffles up and starts struggling with a very dated VCR, Changkyun slips out of the room to cram his pockets with snacks. The kitchen is bleak and murky. He puts the lights on and his eyes fall on Minhyuk's rum stash.

He grins.

The stash sits above the fridge, and on the tiny door hangs a sticker that says _Force-feed to Kihyun if he's being a git_ in Minhyuk's handwriting. The stash _and_ the sticker are still in place because as hawk-eyed as Kihyun is, his gaze never _wanders_.

Determined, Changkyun drags a chair to the side of the fridge.

He comes back to the living room with two steaming cups of what Kihyun thinks is pure tea.

 

 

 

SCENE IV

Instead of the whole couch, they are separated by a pleasant, cushion-sized gap. Kihyun sips from his cup, pulls a meditative face, and sips again. He twirls the mug. Changkyun smiles into his.

The only sources of light in the whole room are the fireplace and the TV. Shapes swim in half-dark.

 

KIHYUN: (over the murmur of the TV) The tea's nice.

CHANGKYUN: It's my grandma's recipe.

KIHYUN: Oh, really? (swirles the cup) What's in it?

CHANGKYUN: Love.

 

Kihyun laughs jovially. It's the single most high-pitched, straight-guy laughter Changkyun has ever heard to escape that delicate throat.

He decides that flirting with Yoo Kihyun is an impossible task, rum or no rum.

He still scoots closer, though. Granny Im didn't raise a quitter.

 

 

 

SCENE V

Half of the movie passes like summer rain. Changkyun gets up twice to replenish their cups.

Dramatic music clogs up the corners and cracks of the cabin. Kihyun clutches the now empty teacup against his stomach, his grip both loose and cutely grabby. Mouth open, fingers twitching, he's fast asleep. The music grows louder. Kihyun snores a little.

Watching Kihyun tremble in his sleep, Changkyun understands why the poor lightweight doesn't drink.

He feels a bit bad. He sniffs, wide nostrils filling with the scent of herbs and something slightly sweeter. He drains the rest of the tea and lets a wave of warmth hit him low in his belly. He sighs.

Next to him, Kihyun echoes the sound. His tiny feet kick out.

Changkyun could cry. There is literally no reason for Kihyun to be this lovely when he's sloshed.

Kihyun twitches again, and Changkyun leans in to take the cup from him before he breaks it. But since he's pleasantly tipsy, he _tips_ , tips a little bit over, and he's falling. He grabs onto Kihyun's hip to steady himself.

Fear comes to him as liquid fire. A tide of rum lit on fire, reaching him with breathless tongues. His lungs shrink, his skin glazes over with sweat.

Kihyun snores into his face. Breath soaked with rum. Lips glistening. Glistening right in the centre, absorbing the alcohol, and Changkyun thinks about tasting the glossy sheen so hard, wishes to do it so bad, that he does.

He closes Kihyun's bottom lip between his. Squeezes it. It's soft and raw at the same time because Kihyun has a habit of biting his lips – because he has this unconscious tic that makes him human and kiss-worthy and nearly ugly in a focused way, and Changkyun loves it – and the soundtrack goes on and off and Changkyun sucks on Kihyun's lips again, the rawness and softness grazing his own skin, and there isn't anything at that moment that he _doesn't_ love about Kihyun.

Time slows. It goes so slow that shadows, too, wash over Kihyun's firelit face in slow-motion.

_This is when he wakes up_ , Changkyun repeats to himself second after second, kiss after kiss, pressing his mouth closer, shy but close, so close.  _This is when he kisses back_ .

_Or pushes away._

But Kihyun does neither of that. He doesn't wake up at all. He lightly mumbles in his sleep, mouth falling slightly more apart, and he's back in black.

Changkyun draws back and lets go of Kihyun's hip.

It's not so easy to let go of the taste of Kihyun on his tongue.

He feels drunker than before, like he's going to vomit, and he quickly gets up. The bathroom is right to the left, but he walks past it. Trips. Runs.

Runs out of the door.

The air drowns him.

 

 

 

SCENE VI

A crash jolts him awake. Kihyun sits up. The empty teacup rolls onto the couch. Spills a drop. Kihyun doesn't notice. Doe-eyed, he searches the room for the source of the bang.

He searches, and searches, and his head and chest grow tight because he can't find Changkyun.

Kihyun stands up. Sways. He rubs at his eyes before he starts walking.

There is a lot of places where he feels like he should look for Changkyun, a lot of _reasonable_ places, like the bedroom or the bathroom or even the tiny basement. But he wobbles outside instead.

And sure enough.

 

KIHYUN: (over the snowstorm) What the fuck – (wind howls) – are you doing!

 

Changkyun looks over his shoulder. He's knee-deep in silver-white mush. Kneeling in it, actually, but he still somehow manages to look like he's walking and sinking even deeper. Before him towers a lamp-post tall snowdrift. Changkyun is trying to dig a tunnel through it.

Kihyun gapes.

Whipped in the face by falling snow, Changkyun sniffs at the sight of Kihyun, who stands frozen on the veranda. Shivers run through both of them at the same time as their eyes lock. Kihyun keeps shivering. Exhales a hot, misty cloud. He looks like he feels hot all over. His feet are clad in a pair of slippers.

Changkyun is only wearing socks.

 

KIHYUN: Come back here! You'll fucking freeze!

CHANGKYUN: I'm rescuing us!

KIHYUN: What?

CHANGKYUN: I will get us out of here, hyung! We won't have to be stuck here together!

KIHYUN: What! The _fuck_!

 

He runs down the stairs. The wooden steps slip under him. But Kihyun feels sober as he marches on. Sober, and all too warm.

Seeing the wrath and fury fuel Kihyun's trim frame, Changkyun turns away and starts to shovel the snow faster. He does it with his bare hands. His fingers are fragile with cold and barely even breaking through the icy crust of the snowdrift. Changkyun can only bury them knuckle-deep. He claws at the snow, but doesn't really move it.

Kihyun loses one slipper. He loses the other one. He wades through the snowflakes like they're a maze of beaded curtains.

He falls on his knees behind Changkyun and tugs at his leg. Changkyun kicks at him.

 

KIHYUN: What's wrong with you!

CHANGKYUN: _Everything_.

 

They roll over.

 

KIHYUN: Come back inside!

CHANGKYUN: (kicks)

KIHYUN: I swear to god, Changkyun –

CHANGKYUN: (shoves a foot in Kihyun's face)

 

Kihyun's veins swell. His body sloshes. His vision is liquid.

He wants to drag Changkyun back. Carry him, if he were strong enough. Be carried, what the fuck, whatever. He wants to _do_ something.

Wants to paddle the boy under him for being careless and for disobeying and running into a snowstorm without his goddamn shoes.

He takes Changkyun by the ankle, yanks it away, and delivers one sharp smack on his buttock.

There's no shriek. No _You dickhead!_ or _What the fuck do you think you are doing?_

Nobody moves.

Nothing moves.

Changkyun breathes out, the hiss trembly as though he's about to tear up or laugh with his whole body. Kihyun has no idea how he does it. This I-might-destroy-you-either-way thing. His palm stings.

He moves to speak. Only –

 

CHANGKYUN: Do it again.

 

Kihyun closes his mouth only to let it fall open.

 

KIHYUN: Wha – _what_?

CHANGKYUN: Do it again.

 

He looks up at Kihyun, the stare alone binding the breath out of him. And Kihyun shudders.

There's no way Im Changkyun just asked to be spanked. Asked _him_ to deliver the spanking.

His cock is hard before he knows it. Before he understands.

But there is just no way.

 

KIHYUN: I can't –

CHANGKYUN: Do it, pussy.

 

Kihyun smacks him. Angling into it, Changkyun mutters something that sounds suspiciously like _fuck_ , or maybe _fuck yeah_ , and Kihyun loses it.

He turns Changkyun over, on his belly. Straddles his thigh. He hesitates for a moment, but Changkyun writhes under him, again angling into every and any touch he can get, and Kihyun would give him anything at that moment. So he hits. And hits. He holds back – but also doesn't.

And he starts talking. And talking. Grits it through his teeth.

 

KIHYUN: This is for not fucking listening.

 

He lands another blow.

 

KIHYUN: _This_ is for doing dumb shit.

 

Two slaps fall on Changkyun's ass cheek in sequence. And more. More. More.

 

KIHYUN: This is for fucking with my head. _God_ , Changkyun.

 

He pauses to caress Changkyun as his voice betrays him.

 

CHANGKYUN: Harder.

 

The whine turns Kihyun fluid. He moves against Changkyun's body. He pants. His reason is gone when he shoves a hand under the waistline of Changkyun's jeans and grips him. The skin of his ass _glows_ into Kihyun's hand, burning and flushed.

Kihyun tugs the jeans down, only enough to reveal one round cheek and see it jiggle. He blindly gropes around and gathers a handful of snow. He slaps Changkyun's ass, the crushed snow stinging the skin.

 

CHANGKYUN: _Fuck_!

KIHYUN: Good? Is it good?

CHANGKYUN: So fucking good. Kihyun, harder. _Harder_.

 

There's snow in his eyes. Kihyun gazes down. At the supple flesh in his hand. It's shaped like it belongs there. He dips his thumb between Changkyun's cheeks, pulling them apart.

He grinds against Changkyun as he slaps him again. The boy's ass blossoms. Blushes.

Shakes.

Fuck. He's never touched an ass like that. Full. Arched up into him.

 

CHANGKYUN: (whines) Come on. Come _on_.

KIHYUN: But I – I'll hurt you.

CHANGKYUN: Do I have to call you a massive pussy again?

 

Slap. Moan.

 

KIHYUN: (through teeth) Like that's an insult. You love pussy.

CHANGKYUN: Fuck yeah. But I love dick better.

 

Kihyun's hand hangs in the air.

 

KIHYUN: You do?

 

It comes out so softly that he turns shy. His fingers curls. Then _he_ curls.

Changkyun glances over his shoulder. He bends his back.

 

CHANGKYUN: Yeah. (pause) Do you?

 

There's nothing Kihyun can say besides –

 

KIHYUN: _Fuck yeah_.

 

Suddenly, Kihyun is sitting in the snow and Changkyun is sitting on him.

Kihyun gulps. He's small. Growing even smaller as Changkyun grabs his face and pushes it up.

His eyelashes look sugar-coated.

 

CHANGKYUN: Holy shit.

KIHYUN: Back at you.

CHANGKYUN: Is this the rum speaking?

KIHYUN: What rum?

CHANGKYUN: Uh.

KIHYUN: What rum, Changkyun?

 

He grips Changkyun's ass.

 

CHANGKYUN: Doesn't matter. Kiss me.

KIHYUN: (blurts) Date me.

 

Changkyun peers at Kihyun as though he's funny. He rolls his hips into him.

 

CHANGKYUN: Fuck me first. Fuck me up, Ki.

 

He isn't strong enough to carry Changkyun, as he finds out. And Changkyun isn't quite strong enough to carry him, as Kihyun's spine finds out. But they make it inside. They stumble and trip, kissing, stripping each other. The glitter of snowflakes melts in their hair before they reach the staircase.

They almost fall. They giggle into each other's mouths, and Changkyun puts his hands on both sides of the railing, herding Kihyun upstairs.

Everything is wet, and clammy, and chilled.

Kihyun walks backwards with his eyes closed.

They only wear their soggy socks when they disappear in the bedroom.

 

 

 

ACT III

 

SCENE I

Two silhouettes. Two faces turned so close that there is no gap anymore. Darkness. Stardust.

They kiss, all groggy, all fucked out. The tip of Kihyun's nose is still a little cold. Changkyun bites it.

There isn't just one, but two bottles of lube on the nightstand. Changkyun couldn't decide if he wanted the scented strawberry one, or the edible peppermint one. Kihyun's mouth smells like mint now, and his fingers smell like strawberries, and Changkyun smells like a whole garden.

As a fine film of sweat cools on his skin, Kihyun presses his body into Changkyun. The boy is a hug-sized hearth. So Kihyun hugs him, tangles their legs, and buries his nose in the warmth of Changkyun's neck.

He murmurs.

 

KIHYUN: Did I go too hard?

CHANGKYUN: You were kinda vanilla.

KIHYUN: Excuse me?

CHANGKYUN: You're excused. But step it up next time.

KIHYUN: But we – I did that thing – and we did the – you know – doggy – and I – I spanked you _twice_.

CHANGKYUN: Yeah, on the same spot. I get it that you're right-handed, but you need to be a little inventive, man.

KIHYUN: Huh.

CHANGKYUN: So. Ready for round three?

KIHYUN: Changkyun, I literally just pulled out.

CHANGKYUN: Yeah, and who allowed you to do it?

 

Crawling up on his elbows and slapping Changkyun's left cheek for a change, Kihyun utters under his breath.

 

KIHYUN: You better fucking date me after this.

 

 

 

SCENE II

Snow falls so thickly that the window looks blocked. It looks like one of those fancy milk glass windows. A lamp shines on the nightstand, giving off more shadows than light because Kihyun's sweater hangs over it.

Changkyun flops onto his back and growls.

 

CHANGKYUN: I'm freezing.

KIHYUN: (breathless on his back) Come snuggle.

CHANGKYUN: No. That's embarrassing.

KIHYUN: How is that embarrassing, pray tell?

CHANGKYUN: I've never snuggled with a boyfriend. Sounds lame.

KIHYUN: It's not lam – Wait, so did I pass?

CHANGKYUN: (growls lower in his throat)

KIHYUN: Changkyun. Did I pass? Are we boyfriends now?

 

Changkyun flops again.

 

CHANGKYUN: Whatever. Anyway, I'm cold.

KIHYUN: Wear some socks.

CHANGKYUN: Can't. Too weak to get up. (whines) You didn't have to step up your game _that_ much.

 

Kihyun smiles. It's a proud smile. A smile that's just asking to be kissed away, and Changkyun still has some energy in him left to yank Kihyun by the head and snog him silly.

When they're done, which is a good minute and two hickeys on Kihyun's throat later, Kihyun rolls off the bed. His bare feet turn to ice. He skips over the room awkwardly, knowing full well that his cock has shrunk to half of its size and that Changkyun is enjoying the view all too much. But he can't find it in himself to be mortified. Probably because Changkyun has seen him in full force. And because when he chuckles, Kihyun feels like chuckling too.

So he does. And skips back to bed with a pair of lavender woolen socks.

 

KIHYUN: Leg up.

 

Changkyun puts both his legs in the air, knees pressed to his chest. Kihyun flushes.

 

KIHYUN: Leg, I said leg! One leg!

 

Changkyun plops one foot in the middle of Kihyun's chest. And pushes. Huffing, Kihyun grabs him by the ankle and stuffs his foot into the comfy, fat sock. He does the same with the other foot. When he's finished, he sinks between Changkyun's thighs.

 

CHANGKYUN: You're _cold_. Even your cock is cold!

KIHYUN: Warm it up.

 

Visibly disgusted, but pecking Kihyun all over, Changkyun mutters something about corny geezers with adorable mugs, and his deep voice rolls right through Kihyun and leaves him strung up in the best way possible.

They _do_ fuck again, but it isn't until morning; and when they do, the heels of Changkyun's socked feet dig into Kihyun's lower back, forcing him inside.

 

 

 

SCENE III

A few days later in Hoseok's flat.

 

HYUNWOO: (meditatively) They must be running out of wood by now.

HOSEOK: WHAT!

 

 

SCENE IV

Minhyuk's cabin.

There is no wood.

Kihyun and Changkyun are nose-kissing on the couch as they share yesterday's leftovers. Kihyun's teeth are chattering. He's a tiny glacier.

 

CHANGKYUN: Stay strong, hyung.

KIHYUN: I'm trying. (he hardly suppresses a tremor) Fuck. I guess I could use some of that love-spiked tea.

 

Dragging his nose up and down Kihyun's cheekbone, Changkyun smiles.

 

CHANGKYUN: I'll make some.

KIHYUN: (in a small voice) Thank you.

CHANGKYUN: Let's hope that Hyunwoo comes back sooner than planned, alright?

KIHYUN: Let's hope not. I've lost his cockroaches.

CHANGKYUN: Ki... you didn't.

KIHYUN: Yeah. May they rest in peace.

CHANGKYUN: You know what that means, don't you? You've lost the roaches, now you're gonna lose the cock too.

 

The entrance door bangs open at that very instant. Scathing cold rushes inside, followed by a gust of snowflakes and Hoseok's full figure. He's clad in orange and wields a shovel that's larger than him.

 

HOSEOK: Hello, sunshines!

 

Four more people crowd into the room. Heavy-booted, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk push forward, arms filled with baskets and shopping bags. Behind them trail Jooheon and Hyungwon, whose faces are flushed and lips drained of colour, but who radiate such gladness that the chill of the wintry day doesn't seem to affect them at all.

Hyunwoo puts the bags on the floor. He towers to his full height. He points an accusing finger at Kihyun.

 

HYUNWOO: (in a timid but somehow deathly whisper) You.

KIHYUN: That's my surname, yes.

HYUNWOO: _You._ Where are little Wonho and little Shownu?

KIHYUN: Well. To be completely honest –

 

Scrambling to his feet, Changkyun bravely steps in front of his thimble-sized boyfriend.

 

CHANGKYUN: Hyung, let's have some tea first –

KIHYUN: (from behind Changkyun) I've lost the roaches, Hyunwoo. They ran away about four days ago. I've searched for them everywhere, but –

HYUNWOO: No! My children!

HOSEOK: _Our_ children!

MINHYUK: Can you all stop screeching for a second? (he dumps the bags on the ground) I'm here to enjoy the rest of my fucking holidays.

HYUNWOO: But my babies –

 

A little tired from driving, Minhyuk's gaze wanders from Kihyun to Hyunwoo and back. He rubs his forehead in resignation.

 

MINHYUK: I mean, it can't be that bad, can it? Roaches can live, like, literal weeks without food or water. No?

HYUNWOO: (darkly) It _can_ be that bad. Shownu is a female.

CHANGKYUN: Oh my god.

 

It's quiet.

Kihyun pales.

Realization dawns on Minhyuk. He turns. Turns fully to Kihyun.

 

MINHYUK: You better fucking move it.

KIHYUN: (on the ground) C'mere, babies...

 

 

 

CURTAIN

 


End file.
